The Triple Six Killer
}} The Triple Six Killer, also nicknamed The 666 Killer, 666, and 3X6, is an uncaught serial killer who was mentioned in "666". Background Absolutely nothing has been revealed about the Triple Six Killer's personal life, since he was never identified. What is known about him was that he terrorized Boulder, Colorado, and surrounding areas for a full year in 2006, abducting, raping, and killing numerous people in accordance to dates on the Satanic calendar. The BAU, led by Jason Gideon at the time, investigated the case, but despite them developing of a fully-detailed profile, the killer wasn't caught. When 2006 ended, the Triple Six Killer stopped killing and the case went cold. Modus Operandi During his killings, the Triple Six Killer copied the Satanic rituals as minutely as he could. His crimes varied, with some victims being abducted and/or raped only, while others were killed either immediately or later on after they were abducted. Whenever he killed his victims, he would either exsanguinate them by slashing their throats and wrists to collect their blood, or dismember them by slowly sawing and hacking their body parts off with a machete. One victim's body showed signs of necrophilic activity. Profile The unsub is a male who is a local in the Boulder area and has a basic knowledge of Satanic rituals. The cooling-off periods and the organization of the crimes indicate an organized offender, but when the victims are attacked or killed, that organization disappears and is replaced with a frenetic disorganization. This indicates that while he is patient enough to time his kills, the unsub has an insatiable, uncontrollable bloodlust that is instantly triggered during the actual attack and cannot be stopped until the victim is dead. He has been loosely diagnosed as a psychopath because of the aforementioned organization, although the diagnosis is tentative, since his bloodlust indicates some sort of psychosis instead. Since he stopped killing after completing a full year and all other murders committed afterward all across the country do not point to him, it is assumed that he was either killed or incapacitated in some way, as his bloodlust is something that can't be easily controlled. Known Victims *December 24-25, 2005: Unnamed baby boy *2006: **January 7: Unnamed man **January 17: Unnamed teenage girl **January 20: Unnamed woman **February 2: Unnamed ten-year-old girl **February 25: Unnamed woman **March 1: Unnamed man **March 20: Four unnamed people **April 14: Unnamed man **April 15: Unnamed man **April 21: Unnamed woman **April 26: Unnamed teenage girl **June 21: Six unnamed people **July 1: Unnamed woman **July 20: Unnamed woman **August 1: Unnamed woman **August 3: Unnamed twelve-year-old girl **September 7: Unnamed teenage girl **September 21: Unnamed woman **September 23: Six unnamed people **October 13: Unnamed woman **October 28: Unnamed man **October 29: Unnamed woman **October 30: Unnamed woman **November 1: Unnamed man **November 4: Unnamed teenage girl **December 21: Five unnamed people **December 24-25: Ethan Welsh Appearances *Season Three **666 (mentioned) Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals